


drawn to the blood

by cherryconke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blaiddyd Feeders, Fraldarius Vampires, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryconke/pseuds/cherryconke
Summary: A collection of short vignettes about Dimitri Blaiddyd, King of Faerghus and royal feeder, and his bonded vampire, Glenn Fraldarius.Rating will go up later.Each chapter features art by Casey (@eggyankee)!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	drawn to the blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly chronological – the first chapter takes place when Glenn is 16 and Dimitri is 13. No underage sexual content occurs, but Dimitri does have a puppy-love crush on Glenn. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

_—_

“Sign here, Dimitri.”

The parchment before him is already littered with various signatures: his father’s, a large, bold scrawl; Rodrigue’s, carefully looped cursive, narrow and tight; Glenn’s, nearly illegible chicken-scratch, spiky on a separate line.

All that awaits is his own. 

He’s been practicing his signature, something his plethora of tutors encouraged. _I’ll let you in on a secret, Mitya. Half of ruling a nation is just paperwork,_ his father whispered conspiratorially over a mountain of documents, all awaiting King Lambert’s signature and the royal seal of approval, an ornate, gold-dipped Blaiddyd crest, the same one emblazoned on everything from Dimitri’s drapes to the lapel of all his tunics. 

Dimitri had nodded. It made sense: his father spent more time locked in his study and attending various meetings than out on the road or leading battalions, despite what all the storybooks led him to believe. Every time his father mentioned his future duties, or doled out a drop of wisdom, Dimitri felt obliged to commit everything to memory, in the case that one day, he’d be able to don the blue cape and gold crown with half as much grace as his father.

The parchment is thick, a creamy off-white, the type only used for official business – titles, transfers from one landowner to another, marriage and birth and death certificates. Binding things. Agreements that have consequences when broken.

The ink is still drying on his father’s signature, glossy in the firelight flicker from the hearth. They’re conducting this appointment in his father’s study. _My father said it will be a private ceremony,_ Glenn had explained patiently. _It’s different from knighting. Only a few witnesses are needed, but that doesn’t make it any less binding._

Glenn’s palm is a cool, steady weight that presses into his shoulder, gently pushing him closer to the desk. “Go on, lion cub.” 

Dimitri used to despise that nickname, coming from anyone else: a childish thing, one to be discarded with the freedom of boyhood. Now, at thirteen, he’s not quite sure why the sound of it, spoken low and husky by Glenn, makes him feel fuzzy and a little lightheaded. He moves in slow-motion towards the quill, dipping the tip in ink, and carefully scrawls his signature on the same line as Glenn’s.

_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd._

“Wonderful. Now, time for your vows.”

This was the part Sylvain always said he looked forward to the most, but Dimitri wasn’t so sure. There were the vows, of course, centuries-old phrases spoken first by their fathers and then repeated by him and Glenn, but there was also the kiss at the end to seal it all – a symbol of their fate, of entering the most intimate relationship a future king would ever have. 

Despite the nervousness Dimitri felt whenever he thought about the kiss, he’d readily agreed. It seemed obvious, especially when Glenn already spent so much time with him already, training side-by-side as long as he can remember. Glenn’s family would be able to officially reap the benefits of a royal contract, and Dimitri would have the unwavering protection of the strongest clan of vampires in Faerghus. 

(“For _centuries?”_ Dimitri had asked incredulously. 

“Yes, little prince. Since the start of time, vampires and royalty have made deals like this. Royal blood in exchange for protection,” Glenn explained, casually sharpening an obsidian dagger, the same one he carries nearly everywhere. The steady _shlick_ of whetstone on metal grated on Dimitri’s ears. 

Dimitri flipped through the remaining pages of a section titled _Human-Vampire Relations_ in a large tome, aptly titled _Fraldarius Family Grimoire._ “But why?”

“Royal blood – especially Crest-bearer royal blood – provides vampires a certain… edge.” Glenn yawns and stretches, giving Dimitri a full view of a mouthful of deadly sharp canines. Dimitri’s not afraid of them, not like most humans are, not after spending his childhood running around with both Fraldarius brothers, long-accustomed to the sight of flashing fangs and dark vials of blood lined up in neat rows. “And vampires can protect and fight better than anything. _A king bonded with a vampire is impossible to dethrone.”)_

“Today, we are blessed to bear witness to the joining of the Fraldarius and Blaiddyd families once more.” King Lambert smiles graciously down at Dimitri and Glenn. Rodrigue smiles too, though admittedly toothier. 

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, by accepting this agreement, you agree to accept Glenn not as guest, nor a servant, but as a member of the royal family. You will always treat each other as equal halves of a whole, accompany and take care of each other, and act as companions from now until the end of your days. Dimitri, you will provide royal blood to Glenn on a regular basis to sustain his strength, and you will treat him just and kind. Do you accept these terms?”

Dimitri nods once. “I do.”

His father turns to Glenn now. 

“Glenn Hector Fraldarius, son of Lord Rodrigue Fraldarius and heir to the Dukedom of Fraldarius, by accepting this agreement, your duties will be as follows: you will protect Prince Dimitri and his life at any and all cost. During your time in Blaiddyd, our secrets are your secrets, and your utmost loyalty to the Prince, and to the crown, is not only expected, but required. In exchange for this, you will receive a regular supply of royal blood, and your family will receive additional land, soldiers, and unwaveirng support. Do you accept these terms?”

Glenn is as serious as Dimitri’s ever seen him, long, dark ponytail swaying silk down his back when he nods. “I do.”

Rodrigue smiles, looking pleased. “Excellent. There’s only one thing left, and then your bond will be absolute.”

Glenn turns to him, tall and ethereal, a knowing smile flitting across his lips. Dimitri’s heart is beating faster than he thinks it ever has in his chest as he watches him kneel on the plush carpet. Glenn must see the flash of panic in Dimitri’s eyes when he turns to him, because he reaches out to take one of his hands, steady and soothing. Despite the three-year age gap, Glenn’s slender palm can’t quite cover his own, and Dimitri knows it’s proof of the particulars of how vampires grow – slowing down with age. 

“It’s alright, little prince,” Glenn reassures him, bending low so that he’s at Dimitri’s shoulder, offering up his face to him in an effort to bridge the height difference. Sylvain had coached him through this part, too – _bonding happens when one of you turns sixteen, and the kiss you share is symbolic of your commitment to one another. I think during our bonding ceremony I’ll probably kiss Felix on the cheek. I don’t think he’d like it very much if I kissed him on the lips._

Dimitri takes a deep breath and leans in, wrapping one hand around Glenn’s neck to steady himself as he presses a soft, firm kiss on his forehead – an imitation of what Glenn did when they were both younger, soothing him through bad dreams and bruised knees. 

When he pulls back, Glenn smiles up at him, effervescent in the firelight.

“I, King Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, declare you bonded.”

_—_

Art by Casey [@eggyankee](https://twitter.com/eggyankee)

**Author's Note:**

> we're [@cherryconke](https://twitter.com/cherryconke) and [eggyankee](https://twitter.com/eggyankee) on twitter – pls come talk dmgl with us ❤️


End file.
